


【寡盾 | 冬盾】Red Hourglass | 红色沙漏

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom!Steve Rogers, Gender transfer!Romanoff, Gender transfer！Black Widow, M/M, Nat is a man, 性转！黑寡妇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: （ * 寡哥性转设定 ）红色，或者黑色。史蒂夫难以抉择。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 寡哥性转设定。  
>  * 时间线设定在《美国队长II》后。初发表于2014年6月。

 

 

 

“我并不在乎为谁撒谎，也不在乎为谁卖命。”史蒂夫记得罗曼诺夫这样说过。

但实际上史蒂夫心里清楚，即使对方是个优秀的间谍，依然是他最可靠的伙伴之一。就像无论罗曼诺夫改变自己的外形多少次，史蒂夫仍然能够透过对方那双银绿色的眼睛，直直看进对方试图隐藏的灵魂：每一次。

然后罗曼诺夫就会回应他的视线，俏皮地对他眨眼睛。

 

所以当罗曼诺夫在利莫里亚之星行动中背着队伍、执行弗瑞秘密命令的时候，史蒂夫很生气。并不仅仅是因为他的行为可能会威胁到整个任务，也许是因为弗瑞那句“罗曼诺夫则愿意接受任何任务”让史蒂夫觉得非常不舒服。

“他是一个特工，但不是一个工具。”史蒂夫瞪着弗瑞。

失去了一只眼睛的特工之王双手撑在桌子上，用无奈的眼神看着美国队长。

“别把话说得那么难听，队长。我从来没有把他当作‘工具’。”弗瑞知道自己争论不过队长，“我给了他任务，他接受，仅此而已。”

史蒂夫觉得自己的怒火难以平息，但他也清楚，这不能单纯把责任扔在弗瑞身上：作为神盾局的头儿，弗瑞的行为不过是做他应该要做的事情。他也许气的是罗曼诺夫对于这种情况的心甘情愿。

——这也许含有些许自暴自弃的成分。

史蒂夫很清楚，罗曼诺夫并不是那种毫无想法的家伙，正相反，有时候正是因为考虑得太多，所以才会做出各种他人不能理解的行为。那家伙从不在意自己的名声和尊严。

“下次再出现这样的情况，我希望我也是知情人。”史蒂夫板着脸扔下这句话，走出弗瑞的办公室。

 

神盾局的头儿在他关上门之后，叹了口气：战士最忌讳的就是感情用事。

更忌讳的是，连当事人也不知道自己在感情用事。

 

**

 

当男人在史蒂夫的脸侧印上一个离别之吻的时候，史蒂夫仍未意识到任何问题：他的全副心神都放在了手里那份资料中。关于巴基。关于他失去了七十年的挚友。

“注意安全，史蒂夫。”罗曼诺夫走开两步，转过头来，“最好不要挖得太深。”

性感的红发男人穿着一件皮夹克。里头白色T恤把他迷人的胸肌线条勾勒得淋漓尽致，男人毫不在意地散发着自己极具侵略性的荷尔蒙。对此部分，史蒂夫太清楚：对方经常在任务中充分利用自身的外形优势走捷径。

史蒂夫并不赞同罗曼诺夫的做法，但对于罗曼诺夫来说，他只在意结果。

“别太严肃，队长。我擅长甜言蜜语，并不代表我在出卖身体。”即使要出卖身体，我也只会卖给你这种类型的，男人开玩笑道。如此种种。史蒂夫不知道罗曼诺夫曾经经历过什么，但是他能够听到对方无声的悲伤：他习惯了去奉献自己、却无法享受被爱的无助。

史蒂夫看着红发男人越走越远，才低头打开了手里的那份资料。

挚友被冰封在冷冻舱里的脸刺痛了他的眼睛。史蒂夫合上手里的文件，目光沉痛。他知道，这回他不可能再听对方的了：无论要挖多深，他都要把巴基找回来。

……

史蒂夫不知道的是，罗曼诺夫在把这份资料交给他之前，自己已经看过无数遍：他费尽心思从身在基辅的昔日同僚那里，得到了这份资料。

罗曼诺夫坐在灯光下，把里面提及自己的所有部分全部删掉：逐字逐句，逐行逐页。男人面无表情地把描写自己那些幽暗过去的文字全部审视一遍，然后强忍着内心翻涌的情绪，把它们一字不漏地清除。

他的手里沾上了一辈子都还不清的血债。克格勃，俄罗斯联邦安全局，又或者神盾局：无论他为谁卖命，无论他改变了多少次身份，无论身边的人知不知道他的过去，罗曼诺夫自己心里无比清楚，他到底背负了多少关于血的记忆。

他突然有点羡慕起一无所知的冬兵。

交手的时候，冬兵似乎完全忘记罗曼诺夫了：九头蛇洗去了冬兵所有多余的情感，包括和史蒂夫最深厚的友谊，包括二战的伤痕，甚至包括——他和罗曼诺夫曾经亦师亦友的记忆。从曾经的阵营逃离，当罗曼诺夫再次面对冬兵的时候，两人已经站在了不同的阵营。他还记得对方曾经如何严厉地训练自己，或者在故国的寒冬中，和他分享一瓶又一瓶烧喉咙的烈酒。

他记得冬兵曾经茫然地看着那片惨白的雪原出神。

当时，冬兵只是淡淡地说了句，“就是觉得，有非常重要的事情被我忘记了，可怎么也想不起来。”

罗曼诺夫并没有把这件事情放在心上，那不过是他在给故国卖命的生涯中，一件小得不能再小的插曲。

——直到他在史蒂夫的眼里看到同样的眼神。

 

那次他再度和美国队长搭档。

自从上次在纽约大战外星人之后，他和史蒂夫的关系就跃上了另一个层次。没有任务的时候他俩也会和普通人一样约去酒馆喝上一杯。和对史塔克式嘴炮的态度不一样，史蒂夫对于罗曼诺夫毫无攻击性的调侃倒是乐在其中：史蒂夫并不介意对方称呼他为“化石”，或者别的什么。史蒂夫信任并且感谢他，例如罗曼诺夫总是能把酒馆里那些女人递给史蒂夫的小纸条，通通塞到自己的口袋里。

“我从那些如狼似虎的女人手里保护了你，队长。你要怎么谢我？”

罗曼诺夫性感的唇角微微上扬，充满魅力的银绿色眼睛盯着史蒂夫红润的嘴唇。史蒂夫眼前这个红发男人就像前苏联最烈的伏特加一样呛口，谁都能从他身上感受到最火辣的诱惑。然后罗曼诺夫看着自己最信任的“化石”红了脸颊。

他很喜欢，他也很享受。他还想了解更多。

然后，在那次任务中，当他们终于把敌人击倒在地，史蒂夫突然有些出神地看着罗曼诺夫灵活的背影，喃喃道，“……你让我想起了一个故友。”

巴基也曾经这样站在史蒂夫的背后，为他扫除一切障碍。史蒂夫放心地把自己毫无遮挡的后背交给了自己信任的同伴。巴基，又或者是罗曼诺夫。

“谁？”

“巴基。”史蒂夫垂下眼眸，“一个不在这儿的人。”

当时罗曼诺夫只是抿了抿唇。出于某种不可告人的原因，他不喜欢被史蒂夫当成是别人来看待。但这种情绪被他巧妙地掩盖过去了。

史蒂夫只流露出那种眼神一次。但就这仅仅一次，足以让罗曼诺夫把两人相似的眼神重合起来。

 

直到看完那份资料，罗曼诺夫才终于明白，为什么当初史蒂夫会觉得自己和巴基相似：金发男人口中的巴基，就是罗曼诺夫所认识的冬兵。

而罗曼诺夫关于间谍行动的一切，都是冬兵当初在那个寒冷的国度手把手交出来的。如何使用枪械、如何攻击敌人、如何保护自己的所在……就某种程度上来说，罗曼诺夫惯用的攻击模式，完全是那个冷酷士兵的复制品。

他发现了：美国队长在透过自己和冬兵相似的行为，在看那个自己失去了七十年的挚友。

而他讨厌这种感觉。

 

**

 

要重新做一个假身份对于罗曼诺夫来说，简直易如反掌。面对着似乎经历过新生的罗曼诺夫，连曾经最熟悉的搭档巴顿，都忍不住为他的新造型惊呼出声。

“简直是另一个人。”鹰眼吹了口口哨。

罗曼诺夫把自己引人注目的一头红发染成了黑色。除了依旧高挺的鼻梁，整张脸和原本的自己并没有任何相似的部分。他引以为豪的伪装技术甚至瞒过了CIA：他凭借自己出色的身手和无可挑剔的伪造履历，轻而易举地混入了CIA，成为了他们一名新的特工。

最引人注目的地方反而最不容易让人发现。曾经在神盾局工作的不少特工在神盾局解体之后，纷纷跳槽到了各种类似的国家机构。罗曼诺夫神色自若地和曾经的同僚沟通工作事宜，但谁也没有认出他。

 

直到在一次任务中，罗曼诺夫再次遇到了出手相助的美国队长。

史蒂夫白皙俊美的脸被爆炸的玻璃碎片刮出了一道道浅细的伤痕。金发的男人看着同样狼狈的罗曼诺夫，有些惊讶，“……罗曼诺夫？”

一瞬间，罗曼诺夫以为自己的伪装因为激烈的行动而被破坏掉了。他迅速摸了摸自己的脸——

“你是罗曼诺夫。”史蒂夫换上了更加肯定的语气。

他们就站在爆炸现场的附近，周围还倒下了不少被击倒在地的危险分子。罗曼诺夫看着远处跑来的后援，压低声音，“嘘，别声张。我晚点去找你。”

……

 

男人悄无声息地潜入了史蒂夫的公寓。史蒂夫一推开门，就看到对方坐在自己家的沙发上，把身影藏匿在黑暗中。

“说吧，你是怎么认出我来的。”

罗曼诺夫撕掉了所有的伪装。他顶着一头恢复成红色的微短卷发，在黑暗中露出史蒂夫熟悉无比的脸。拥有东欧血统的红发男人极具侵略性，如同鹰鹫般锐利的眼神直直盯着进门的美国队长。

“你的感觉太熟悉了。”史蒂夫把外套挂在门后，“虽然一开始并不十分确定，但是我认出了你的眼睛。”

“我可是连瞳色都换了。”

“不是因为颜色。虽然银绿色很美。”史蒂夫不自觉地赞美他，“是一种很难用语言形容的感觉……当我看到你，我就知道。”

“队长，才一段时间没见，你调情的手段居然有长进了。”罗曼诺夫站起来，比史蒂夫略高的红发男人慢慢逼近他，“你搞定了那个护士了吗？”

“再说一次，她不是什么护士。”史蒂夫又好笑又好气，“还有，刚才那算哪门子的调情。”

罗曼诺夫贴近史蒂夫，直到他无言的压迫感把美国队长逼进墙角，“那么，你的吻技也跟着长进了吗？”

 

有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫觉得自己四倍化的肌肉在男人的面前都软成了一坨棉花。

罗曼诺夫只是稍微靠近他一点，史蒂夫敏锐的感官让他马上感觉到对方灼热的呼吸围绕在自己的鼻息间。  
男人不断地缩短两人之间的距离。史蒂夫的背不由自主地抵上墙壁，隔着一层薄薄的T恤，结实的背部肌肉撞在了坚硬的墙壁上。

“嘿，好家伙，你想要干什么。”

史蒂夫屈起手肘，前臂阻挡着红发男人厚实的胸膛往自己身上靠过来。罗曼诺夫不为所动地伸出双手撑在墙壁上，把金发的男人固定在那个窄小的空间内。

被对方深邃的目光温柔地注视着，史蒂夫在那双银绿色的瞳中看见了自己迷乱的倒影：原来自己在对方的眼里看起来是这样子的。他的吐息随着对方的动作变得有些急促起来。似乎自己也在期待着什么，史蒂夫的身体并没有为这种侵略形为作出任何抵抗。

“我就想尝尝看，一棵长了九十五年的大树会结出怎样的果实。”

罗曼诺夫靠近史蒂夫的脸。他伸出舌尖，舔了舔史蒂夫的唇角。对方没有说不。金发男人双唇诱人的颜色就像等待着被人来采撷。于是罗曼诺夫轻轻吻上史蒂夫。美国队长放弃拒绝，随后他加深了这个吻。

史蒂夫蹙起眉头，闭上眼睛，任由男人在他的口腔中肆虐。唇舌在黑暗中粘稠地交缠着。和上次任务中假装出来的嘴唇相贴不一样，这个吻充满攻击性和侵略性。史蒂夫的意识有点迷离，整个人几乎要软倒在对方高超的接吻技巧下。

——似乎有什么未知的东西被打破了。双手不自觉地攀上男人宽厚的背，史蒂夫被罗曼诺夫紧紧圈在怀里，两人在公寓黑暗的一角啃咬着对方柔软又炙热的唇舌。从未试过如此激烈的亲吻，史蒂夫的腰间一阵酥麻，几乎要站不稳脚步。

这种感觉陌生，但很甜美。史蒂夫开始头昏脑涨。别停。

……

 

突然，几下急促的敲门声打断了两人缠绵的气氛。嘭嘭嘭，毫不客气。

史蒂夫似乎是突然清醒过来一般，推开了仍旧抱着他肩膀的罗曼诺夫：他原本红润的嘴唇蒙上了一层淡淡的水光，看起来变得更加情色。罗曼诺夫有些可惜被打断的亲密气氛：说不定也仅此一次。太可惜了。

史蒂夫整理了一下凌乱的刘海，轻咳了一声，“请问是哪位？”

门外的人没有回应。

史蒂夫和罗曼诺夫对视一眼，正考虑着要不要开门，门却被一脚踢开。罗曼诺夫几乎是同一时间就从背后掏出枪来，指着站在门口的人。

 

走廊的灯光照在来人的身上，逆着光，站在黑暗公寓里的史蒂夫看不清对方的脸。

——但这并不妨碍他一眼就认出了那个人是谁。

 

“……巴基？”

此刻站在门外、被罗曼诺夫用枪指着的，正是史蒂夫费尽心思要找的那个人——巴基·巴恩斯。

或者，现在应该称他为冬兵。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

那天之后，冬兵就像病毒一样迅速入侵了史蒂夫的生活。

不，应该说，这病毒本来就存在。而现在，它只是因为某种契机迅速扩散开来。史蒂夫整个神经系统几乎都被这种掠夺性的病毒侵占：除了巴基，他几乎无法分心去思考别的事情。比起这种长期潜伏的病毒，黑蜘蛛的毒液在此刻显得毫无攻击力。那个半开玩笑性质的吻几乎要被史蒂夫远远抛在了脑后。

就像一滴水滴进了水池里，在泛起轻微的涟漪之后，消失不见，最后和水池融为一体。

 

罗曼诺夫似乎也并没有因为这件事情产生任何动摇。他还是照常去CIA报到，完成新上司交给他的任务。偶尔弗瑞也会和他联络，提供一些他想要知道的情报。他同时顶着好几个不同的身份，不停切换，来去自如——

甚至差点忘了他自己原本是谁。

 

“你是一个间谍，不是一个战士。是什么让你想要到前线去？”罗曼诺夫想起巴顿问过他的这个问题。

当时他回答的是“欠下的血债太多，想要还债”。

但其实还有另一个原因，罗曼诺夫没有说出口，因为连他自己也不相信：他想要光明正大地站在那个人的身边。

 

在那场刻骨铭心的大战里，他和美国队长联手：他持枪掩护过史蒂夫，史蒂夫也替他挡过攻击。他还踩在史蒂夫的盾牌上，跃上了外星人的坐骑。

“嘿，这一定会变得很有趣。”

当时罗曼诺夫的唇角还沾着血，猩红的伤痕和火辣的红发印刻在眼里，成为了史蒂夫对于那场大战其中一个最为深刻的印象：矫健的前苏联特工从对面冲来、猛地踩在美国队长的盾牌上，借助反冲力抓住外星人的坐骑。整套动作干脆利落，一点多余的都没有。罗曼诺夫飞上史塔克大楼，最后成为他们扭转局势的关键。

过去，罗曼诺夫习惯了躲在后方当一个间谍。他讨厌对付外星人。但那也是他头一次觉得，原来站在前线也不错——如果是跟着那个人的话。

只是为了美国队长。

所以，如果目之所及没有史蒂夫·罗杰斯的背影，他也可以选择干回老本行。

 

**

 

——总有一天你会栽在她们某个人的手里。

巴顿有时候对于罗曼诺夫这种半自暴自弃的行为表示不满，他总担心罗曼诺夫会深陷其中，最后连命都丢掉。但男人眼神清明：他知道自己在做什么。他甚至对自己内心的所有情感都仔细分类，在适当的时候抽出他所需要的部分，把余下的整理妥当，完整归位。

他说，爱是小孩子的事情。

甚至当他面对美国队长，罗曼诺夫也可以专心完成手头上的事情，把别的东西丢在一边。

 

“有人说过你很性感吗？”

艳丽的贵妇人手里拿着空杯子，等待着隔壁的男人往里面倒上红酒。罗曼诺夫唇角带笑，体贴地往里面添上对方想要的东西，“时不时。”

他又换了一张脸。

这回的目标是一位军火商的情妇。罗曼诺夫已经记不清这是第几回执行类似的任务了。无论对方是充满魅力还是令人恶心，他都可以毫不在意地搂住对方的腰，说出腻死人的甜言蜜语，然后在完成任务之后抽身而退。他可以和她们约会，给她们任何所想要的东西，甚至不介意和她们上床——如果这能够让他更轻易地完成任务。

今天他穿了一件随性的深V领T恤，展露出男人近乎完美的胸肌线条，恰到好处。冰冷质感的银色链子挂在他的脖子上，小巧的吊坠设计独特，刚好卡在锁骨的中央，让人忍不住想扯过链子，亲吻他充满诱惑的嘴唇。

“像你这样性感的男人跟着我，实在是太浪费了。”贵妇人呷了一小口红酒，看着罗曼诺夫特意大方地裸露出来的皮肤，“你没有别的想要做的事情吗？”

罗曼诺夫眯起眼睛，拖长了懒惰的声音，“我确实有想要做的事情。例如说，呆在你身边。”

贵妇人把杯子递给他，“真可惜，我是别人的情人，没办法给你想要的东西。”

“那就让我在那个人不在的时候陪着你。”罗曼诺夫在接过杯子的时候，亲吻了对方的手背。

“如果那是真的，我确实很乐意。”

贵妇人站起来，拍了拍手掌。

几乎是马上，门外进来几个举着手枪的彪形大汉，把仍旧坐在沙发上的罗曼诺夫团团围住。

贵妇人居高临下地看着没有任何动作的CIA特工，“我们早就查出你的身份了。”

“……”罗曼诺夫举起手来，不以为意地笑着，示意自己并没有携带武器，“我认输。”

贵妇人挑起他的下巴，“很可惜我没能告诉你你想要知道的情报。不过，我想大概你能告诉我们点什么。”

 

**

 

当美国队长踹开被炸烂的门闯进地下室的时候，一眼就看到了被绑起来的CIA特工。

不是熟悉的脸，但真的有够狼狈。

 

“罗曼诺夫……？”史蒂夫把盾牌别在身后，腾出手来解开那些束缚住对方的铁索，“你怎么在这里？”

 

“放轻松，这是在执行任务。”

一个任务，一次圈套。美国队长明知故问。

史蒂夫皱眉，“如果刚刚的炸弹威力再大一些，你现在可能就不在这里了。”

“既然我有办法混进来，就有办法逃出去。”

罗曼诺夫不以为然地把身上已经被折磨得破破烂烂的上衣脱掉。那些喽啰为了逼迫他说出他们想要知道的话，在他身上下了不少狠手。

看着罗曼诺夫身上被拳脚抽打出来的痕迹，史蒂夫有些生气，“什么时候你才会爱惜一下自己？”

“好了，别紧张。”略高的男人靠近穿着队长制服的史蒂夫，“‘被困’就是我的任务。”

“什么？”

“我在这里只是为了引开他们的注意力。”

俩人贴得很近，罗曼诺夫只要一低头，似乎马上就能亲吻到史蒂夫的浅金色刘海。他怀念这种距离。

只要有可疑人物出现，目标就会费尽心思调查他的身份。罗曼诺夫就是这次行动的鱼饵。为了引开目标的注意力，他只身前往。没有后援。

“……就这么简单？”

“不然呢？”罗曼诺夫咧开嘴笑了，用有些慵懒的语调开口。

“那同样意味着，如果他们失败了，你随时都可能送命。”

史蒂夫的语气前所未有的严肃。他用责备的眼神看着眼前赤裸着上身的男人，第一次没有因为对方所散发出来的荷尔蒙动摇，“我希望你能够善待自己，至少我不想在毫不知情的情况下和你永别。”

“如果我哪天消失了，你会在意吗？”

史蒂夫的眼神一如既往地坚定，不含任何杂质，“我会。”

有什么一闪而过的情绪被他捕捉到了。

罗曼诺夫本来还想说点什么，却被突然闯入的敌人打断：对方的双手各持一把枪，对着俩人毫不犹豫地扣动机板。

史蒂夫和罗曼诺夫迅速往两边躲开。

史蒂夫一个侧身翻滚，单膝跪地稳住身形。在他从后背抽出盾牌之前，敌人已经被随之而来的人击倒在地。

砰、砰砰。敌人倒在地上不断抽搐，血流了一地。

 

“外头的人已经被搞定。你还在磨蹭什么，走了。”

冬兵把已经空膛的手枪扔在地上，大步流星地走进这个地下室，一把拉起仍然半跪在地上的史蒂夫。几乎同时，冬兵用余光扫了旁边的男人一眼。同样的眼神。

于是冬兵马上记起来、这个拥有陌生容颜的家伙是谁：那天晚上，在史蒂夫公寓里出现的那个男人。

 

**

 

两队人成功复命。罗曼诺夫已经除去伪装，换上了一身干净的衣服。史蒂夫也换掉了那身显眼的制服，只有冬兵还维持着原来全身黑色的装束。

“回去？”罗曼诺夫抢在冬兵说话之前开口，“我来开车。”

冬兵沉默地盯着对方，没有说好，也没有反对。

察觉到彼此之前不寻常的气氛，史蒂夫轻咳一声，“谢谢。”

 

“我也没想到会在任务中碰见你们。”

红发男人驾驶着局里的车子，把史蒂夫和冬兵送回去他们的公寓，“更没想到你们开始一起行动了。”

提及这一点，出于某些说不清的原因，史蒂夫觉得有必要跟对方说明：大概是因为罗曼诺夫也是他信任的伙伴。

“巴基试图找回自己的记忆。我想，也许一同出任务会更容易让他想起来。”

这次任务前，史蒂夫征求过对方和弗瑞的意见，两者都没有反对。坐在车子后座的男人虽然被当成谈论的中心，但是他一直看着车窗外，并没有作出反应。

罗曼诺夫从后视镜里面看了对方一眼：冬兵维持着面无表情的样子，似乎没有在听他们说话。

“他现在住你家？”既然对方把话说开了，罗曼诺夫也直接问出他所关心的事情。

坐在副驾驶座的史蒂夫看着罗曼诺夫，又回头看了看仍旧没有反应的冬兵，“……九头蛇的余党还没有完全清除，他在我身边比较安全，也恢复得比较快。”万一出了什么事情，也比较好控制。

“噢，那真是太好了。”

罗曼诺夫觉得自己这句话说得有些言不由衷。但他习惯了撒谎，不是吗？

 

车子停在了史蒂夫公寓的楼下。

“你身上的伤……”史蒂夫解开安全带，眼神担忧，“上来，我给你包扎。”

冬兵似乎仍然没有在听他们之间的互动。他面无表情地下车，关上车门，自顾自地走在前面。红发男人坐在车上瞥了冬兵一眼，觉得有些好笑。

“谢谢，但不用了，伤口没有那么严重。”罗曼诺夫看着冬兵的背影，又转过头来，“可以稍微耽误你一点时间吗？”

史蒂夫正准备下车，有些惊讶，但没有拒绝，“稍等。”

金发男人推开车门，叫住走在前面的冬兵，在对方回头的时候，史蒂夫把手里的钥匙扔过去，“巴基，你先上去，我说完几句话就来。”

冬兵接过钥匙，转过头继续往前走。

“说吧，什么事情。”史蒂夫重新钻回车里。

罗曼诺夫盯着对方毫无瑕疵的脸，挑了挑眉，“你找到了吗？和你有‘相似生活经历’的人。”

史蒂夫一下子没能领会到对方话里的意思。等他反应过来的时候，耳尖已经不由自主地微微泛红，“你就想问这个？”

这回罗曼诺夫很坦然地承认了，“我挺在意这个问题。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，眼神有些飘渺，“还没。”

“那我再帮你找个约会对象怎么样？”

史蒂夫没好气地瞥了对方一眼，“谢了，这次又是谁？CIA的？”

罗曼诺夫凑过去，高挺的鼻子轻轻碰了碰史蒂夫的脸侧，“如果对象是我，你愿意吗？”

“……”史蒂夫一把推开对方，“别开玩笑。罗曼诺夫，这不好玩。”

罗曼诺夫并没有因为对方的抗拒而退缩，“当我说真话的时候，别人都当成是谎言。我是认真的在进行这次谈话。当然，如果你真的不喜欢，可以拒绝。”

史蒂夫有些茫然。他想起来那个吻，还有对方很多次用开玩笑的语气说过的话。

“给我个机会，史蒂夫？”罗曼诺夫看着对方湛蓝色眼睛里的动摇，他再次凑上前去，“如果你讨厌，请推开我。”

红发男人再次吻上史蒂夫。

这是他们之间的第三个吻。第一次的蜻蜓点水是因为逃亡，第二次的缠绵悱恻被无情地打断。第三次的亲吻一如既往，霸道狂野：罗曼诺夫伸出手，按住史蒂夫的后脑勺，让两人的唇舌交缠得更加深入。和上次单纯的侵占不一样，这一次男人的动作多了些温柔。

直到史蒂夫觉得自己有些缺氧，对方才放开他。

“你可以找我练习。”罗曼诺夫梳理了一下史蒂夫后脑被他弄乱的金发，“练习接吻。”

“……谢谢你的好意。”

史蒂夫抹了抹自己湿漉漉的嘴唇。这种甜腻的气氛让他觉得有些尴尬，但是他却没有想过要下车。

“所以你这算是答应了和我的约会？”罗曼诺夫笑着用指腹摩挲着史蒂夫的唇角。

 

史蒂夫正准备回答，被突如其来的声响吓了一跳。

冬兵一脚踩在了车门玻璃上。他用难以名状的眼神盯着车里的两个人，里面包涵的情绪似乎要把车门烧出一个洞来。

“下车。”他说。

 

**

 

才关上公寓的门，史蒂夫几乎是被冬兵用蛮力推到墙壁上。

刚刚在车里的缠绵气氛再次被冬兵打断：男人踢完车窗，又伸出他的金属手臂……差点把车门扯下来。幸亏史蒂夫抢在这之前下了车。史蒂夫向罗曼诺夫投以一个抱歉的眼神。

 

“巴基！”史蒂夫惊呼出声。

男人抓住他的肩膀，用力把他按在墙上，“你跟那个家伙，是那种关系？”

“……你误会了。”史蒂夫的肩膀被对方抓得生疼。只是工作上的伙伴，他解释道。

冬兵冷哼一声，显然不相信这种解释，“他亲了你。”

“那是意外。”

史蒂夫别开脸。他不想和巴基讨论这个问题。也许是不想和巴基讨论的缘故，也有可能是不想讨论罗曼诺夫的缘故。总之，史蒂夫想尽可能地把这页翻过去，不再谈论这个事情。

“我忘记了很多事情没错。”冬兵稍微放松了力气，但他依然没有放手，“但我可不记得你曾经这样吻过我，或者说吻过别的、所谓的伙伴。从来没有。”

面对巴基的质问，史蒂夫哑口无言。

也许他只要说一句，“是的，我和他关系不一般”或者“不是的，我和他没有任何关系”就能结束这个话题。  
但无论是哪个回答，都让他说不出口。他甚至不敢直视巴基的眼睛。那里面有太多他所不了解的情绪。

——震惊，悲伤，不甘，愤怒……还有属于捕猎者的野性。

这算是什么情况？史蒂夫无法理清自己混乱的思绪。

 

然后冬兵倾身向前吻上了他。

“唔……！”

被对方粗鲁地堵住双唇，史蒂夫的第一反应是推开。但是被自己所熟悉的、巴基的味道所围绕着，那股安心的感觉瞬间侵蚀了他的神经。冬兵的口腔温度甚至要比他的还高，当对方的舌头霸道地刺戳着他的口腔的时候，史蒂夫除了选择弃械投降，根本不作他想。

巴基灵活的舌头卷住他的，史蒂夫连话都说不出来。一丝唾液因为双唇无法闭合而从嘴角渗下来，史蒂夫皱起眉头，感受着这个并不算温柔的吻。

冬兵趁着对方失神的瞬间，拉起了对方的上衣：冰冷的金属手掌摩挲着史蒂夫胸前隆起的肌肉，并且粗鲁地在上面留下烙印。疼痛和快感并存在金发男人的脑中。对方仍旧霸道地啃咬着他的唇舌，史蒂夫无力反抗——也许他也在期待着什么事情，但是又觉得这不应该发生。

但在他清醒过来阻止之前，身体所腾升起的欲望已经麻痹了他的神经。

 

冬兵终于松开了史蒂夫被折磨得几乎破皮的双唇。他看着对方被啃咬得红了一片的下巴，转而咬上了对方的脖子。

“看着我，史蒂夫。”他把片刻失神的史蒂夫压倒在地板上。

后脑勺几乎是直接撞了下去，史蒂夫这下子感觉到更晕眩了，迷迷糊糊间，他听到男人唤他的名字。

“史蒂夫……是我，史蒂夫。”

 

**

 

罗曼诺夫坐在车里，并没有马上开走。他看着美国队长被冬兵拉扯着进了那栋公寓楼：史蒂夫并没有反抗。大概因为那个是他最信任的人。

真是令人妒忌，罗曼诺夫这样想着。

罗曼诺夫曾经问过史蒂夫，问他是否相信自己会不顾一切去救他。他知道美国队长会这样做，因为那个男人最看重的就是他的伙伴。但他更想知道，对方是否相信自己也会这样做。而现在，罗曼诺夫甚至觉得，哪怕在自己也难逃一死的情况下，自己也会拼尽全力把史蒂夫弄走：让他躲得远远的，不受一点伤害。

最负盛名的毒蜘蛛，被一个名为“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”的网所纠缠，深陷其中。

他想，也许自己已经逃不掉了。也许，在蛆新泽西州的路上，当史蒂夫对他说“作为一个朋友”和“我现在相信”的时候，自己就已经再也逃不出来了。

 

罗曼诺夫又发了一阵子呆。

他决定不再坐以待毙。红发男人熄火，拿走钥匙，关上车门，往史蒂夫的公寓走去。他修长的双腿在路灯下拉开长长的影子，一步一步地靠近那栋建筑物。

罗曼诺夫永远记得，冬兵在自己的身上留下了两个伤痕：一个在肩膀，一个在腹部。

他不会再给机会对方在他的胸口留下第三个。

 

……因为那是他的猎物。

那是他的人。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 本章寡盾车

 

 

 

红发少年有着一双和记忆深处一样倔强的眼睛。

打起架来永不服输，为了坚定的目标甚至不顾一切往前冲——那种记不清源头却又扑面而来的熟悉感，让冬兵一眼就忍住了这个家伙。

在苏维埃的冰天雪地里，冬兵把自己所能教给对方的，尽数倾囊相授。他试图在少年那双似曾相识的眼睛里面寻找他所遗忘的东西。但他再看进去，更深层的只有仇恨，还有深不见底的绝望。

……不，不是那样的。

那双眼睛应该要充满永不磨灭的希望之光。

 

“打倒你的对手，然后站起来。只有这样你才能活下去。”

他看着红发少年一次次被对手击倒在地上，然后迅速恢复状态，继续攻击起难缠的敌人。他是他曾经引以为豪的学生——直到冬兵因为任务完成再次被封入冷冻舱。

在冬兵沉睡的时候，他不知道，那个红发少年成长为青年，然后被送往组织更隐秘的地方，继续着成为顶级特工的训练生涯：被改造身体，被植入记忆，长期接受各种非人的审讯训练，并且快速吸收着更多的格斗技术和间谍能力。

昔日的少年慢慢成长，最终踏上了和冬兵一样的道路。

在不断被伤害、被背叛之后，罗曼诺夫一次又一次地站起来。但在他的第一个信任的搭档被组织利用、背叛至死亡之后，罗曼诺夫头也不回地和他的故国一刀两断。那些悲伤的过去，他永远不会忘记。

现在罗曼诺夫已经是一个成年男人了。

他彻底成为了一个一流的说谎者。

 

当冬兵再次睁开眼睛的时候，他们已经站在了不同的阵营。对方的眼里再也没有他曾经熟悉的眼神。冬兵不记得他，他只记得，自己朝那个家伙开了一枪。那一枪打在了对方的腹部，留下一个永久的烙印。

就像他曾经在罗曼诺夫的记忆里留下的一样。

 

冬兵再也不记得。

他只能记住的，只有不断在他记忆深处反复出现的那双不服输的蓝色眼睛。

 

**

 

那是一个混乱的夜晚。

史蒂夫家的客厅几乎要被拆了一大半，虽然其中有相当一部分，还是他自己亲自动手的。门被罗曼诺夫踢坏了，冬兵的金属手臂几乎要把地板打穿一个洞。原本墙上挂着壁画碎成了几个部分，如果罗曼诺夫身上不是还留着刚才行动烙下的伤，他们甚至不能在把整栋楼拆了之前分出胜负。

三个被加强过的超级士兵破坏力十足，谁也没能占到上风。

 

“够了！”

实际上，史蒂夫才是最狼狈的那一个。他半赤裸着的上身还印有刚刚被冬兵强横留下的痕迹。三足鼎立的局面维持了相当长的一段时间。

在经过良久的沉默之后，罗曼诺夫擦了擦自己沾了血迹的唇角，“看来我来的不是时候。”

刚才，他和往常一样，轻而易举地打开了史蒂夫家的门。黑暗中，那两人在地板上纠缠，但看上去并不是什么情人之间的调情。得不到解决的情欲和被人打断的怒火混杂在一起，冬兵像只被敌人闯入领地的头狼，不由分说便对来者发起攻击。

史蒂夫还没从巴基突然的亲吻和肉体接触中回过神来，应激反应让他加入战局，直到把剑拔弩张的两个家伙分开。

“别说了，罗曼诺夫。”史蒂夫蹙眉，从一片凌乱的地上捡起自己的衣服，“你们如果还想动手，就到别的地方去。”

冬兵依旧沉默，似乎刚才像头野兽那样的家伙跟他没有任何关系。罗曼诺夫也举起双手，示意自己已经冷静。

史蒂夫目前没精力去收拾这烂摊子。他的心情前所未有的糟糕：这一切都是他一手造成的，偏偏他无法解决这种状况。一晚上连着得到了两个吻，一场架。史蒂夫甚至连自己在想什么也弄不清楚。这对于一向冷静自持的他而言，还是头一遭。

史蒂夫套上变得皱巴巴的上衣，头也没回地出了已经被撞坏的门，“……别跟来。”

 

金发男人消失在门后，屋内的空气瞬间从战场般的火热降至冰点。

罗曼诺夫和冬兵仍旧在沉默地对峙着，直到楼下响起熟悉的引擎声，冬兵才跨过地板上乱糟糟的东西，坐在窗台边，看着史蒂夫离开的身影。

 

“你知道雄性‘黑寡妇’的存活率是多少吗。”罗曼诺夫首先打破了沉默。

红发男人把手臂交叉环在胸前，从T恤底下露出来的手臂肌肉上是一道道狰狞的伤痕，这种偶尔的脆弱感让男人看起来更加强悍，“就像你曾经告诉我的，只有自己可以依靠。我咬杀了所有的敌人，成为了最后一个活下来的家伙。”

冬兵看着史蒂夫的哈雷消失在视线尽头，“……你可以把我视为对手，但史蒂夫并不是战利品。你无法把他带走。”

“我没有打算把他带走。”罗曼诺夫同样在窗边坐下来，视线有些漫不经心地扫过冬兵的脸，似乎刚才在屋子里大打出手的人并不是他俩一样，“他有自己的想法。”

史蒂夫是他的太阳。谁也带不走太阳。

冬兵嗤笑了一声，“说谎者。对太阳毫无想法的人，又怎么会冒着被灼伤的危险去靠近它？”

两道互不相让的视线在空中交汇，无声无形的较量让气氛更加僵化。

罗曼诺夫几乎已经无法回忆起当年，他们也曾有过那么一阵子彼此信任的时候。至少，他曾经相信他的导师是这个世界上最强的人。总有一天，他要变得和他一样强。

而现在，彼此之间只剩下针锋相对。

……还有不把对方彻底弄垮则绝不死心的觉悟。

 

冬兵站起来，开始收拾地上的东西，“你的脸，你的身份，你的经历……你的一切都不过是谎言。你觉得你能够给他什么？”

罗曼诺夫并没有因为对方这番话而动摇。

他仍旧坐在窗台上，看着淡黄色的路灯，“如果我是所谓的‘谎言’，至少是甜蜜的。而你的存在……则永远是在第一时间刺伤他的真实。”

 

**

 

史蒂夫一直在外面晃到天亮，也没有回去自己的公寓。

他把心爱的哈雷停在了路边，一个人漫无目的地走过华盛顿清晨的街头。坐在早早开门的早餐店里面，史蒂夫点了一杯咖啡，看着原本空无一人的街道陆续经过忙碌的上班族。

世界如此之大，却没能给他一个彻底放松的地方。在杯子空掉之后，他婉拒了店员给他续杯的好意，再次踏上了路途。

 

才走出没几步，史蒂夫就看到路口有辆熟悉的车子停在那里。罗曼诺夫摇下车窗，朝他招了招手，“上车，带你去个地方。”

史蒂夫犹豫了大概不到十秒，还是拉开了车门，“去哪里？”

对方微微一笑，踏下了油门，“约会。”

“……我好像没有答应要和你去约会。”

虽然嘴上是这样说着，不过史蒂夫也没有要求下车。罗曼诺夫笑得更欢了，“队长，如果你想要成功把自己看上的妞儿泡到手，千万不要因为对方没有明确答应你的约会而放弃。女孩子都喜欢带点霸道的惊喜，所以不要质疑自己的魅力——没人能够抵挡你的魅力，相信我。”

“谢谢你的建议。”史蒂夫耳尖有点红，“那你打算把我带到哪里去约会？”

“——约会第二个准则：”

车窗没有关上，窗外吹来的风让罗曼诺夫嚣张的红发看起来像一团燃烧起来的火焰那样夺目，就像他的人一样，“千万别让你的约会对象掌握接下来的事情。浪漫需要神秘感。”

 

**

 

罗曼诺夫是一个完美的情人。

跟他在一起，不需要什么刻意准备的烛光晚餐，也不需要被安排好的兜风路线。只是站在他的旁边，他就有办法让你忘掉自己所处的地方，全身心地被他吸引走所有的注意力。他们在华盛顿的街头游荡，史蒂夫觉得这是他这段时间最放松的时刻。

“你怎么会找到我的？”史蒂夫背靠在栏杆上，接过罗曼诺夫递给他的香草冰淇淋，有些疑惑。

红发男人舔了一口自己手里的巧克力冰淇淋，性感的舌尖卷起冰冷的奶油，“因为我在你身上装了追踪器。”

史蒂夫呆愣了一下，摸了摸自己的口袋。这让罗曼诺夫哈哈大笑起来。他伸手拨了拨对方被风吹起的金色刘海，“开玩笑的，我知道你会去哪里……史蒂夫，有时候我比你还更了解你自己。”

被耍了一道，史蒂夫有些羞愤，“……哈、是吗？说说看。”

罗曼诺夫站在史蒂夫面前，两人之间的距离非常暧昧：处于普通友人和亲密情人之间的距离，多一分太远，少一分又太近。

“例如说，你喜欢我。”

史蒂夫顿了一下。他知道终有一天他要面对这个问题，只是没想到来得那么快。昨天晚上他一个人在街上游荡的时候，他试图弄清楚彼此之间的关系。

他想，也许他有答案。

 

“我……”

他还没说话，罗曼诺夫已经把手里的冰淇淋递到他的嘴边。冰冷的巧克力奶油沾上了史蒂夫红润的嘴唇，堵住了史蒂夫所想要说的话。

“事情没有那么复杂。”罗曼诺夫挪开了那个碍眼的冰淇淋，迅速低下头去，把沾在对方唇上的冰淇淋舔掉，“你只需要回答我，是，或者，不是。”

“……”

史蒂夫认输了，他在某些地方确实不能打败眼前这个人，“上次任务的时候我在你面前保证过，我总是诚实的。所以我不会对你说谎。”

他们站在街心公园里面。

周围是推着婴儿车出来散步的年轻母亲，还有抓着气球愉快地互相追打的孩童。夏日的风有些炎热，吹过公园的小树林，发出悦耳的沙沙声。贩卖三明治的小推车围了好几个脖子上挂着相机的游客。

外界吵吵闹闹，却似乎和他俩毫无关系。

“但正是因为我不能对你说谎，所以我才要把接下来的事情全部都告诉你。”金发男人的眼神有些飘渺，似乎在透过虚空看着什么，“……你确实吸引了我。直白说，我不排斥你的亲吻，甚至可以说很喜欢。”

“这就够了。”罗曼诺夫企图打断对方。

但史蒂夫固执地抓住对方准备捂住自己嘴巴的手，“但我不可能因为任何原因留下巴基一个。只要他需要我，我就会在他身边。”

“那你爱他吗？你也会希望他热切地亲吻你吗？还是说，那只是你一厢情愿的责任心、愧疚心在作祟？”

“……”史蒂夫的眼神有点茫然，“我不知道。我们已经不仅是爱不爱的关系。”

 

史蒂夫想象过很多关于他和这两个致命的男人如何相处的情况。

毫无头绪。他的想象力最多只能去到亲吻的部分，或者再往下一点，然后接下来的幻想就会因为他的保守而继续不下去。

罗曼诺夫的性感总是毫不掩饰，他强悍的雄性荷尔蒙跟他的行动一样充满攻击性。只要你靠近他一点，就会马上被那致命的诱惑所俘虏，彻底成为他的囚徒。那过分锐利的眼神像急速俯冲下来的鹰鹫，瞬间叼走了你为他跳动的心脏。

巴基不一样。史蒂夫可以并排躺下在他的身边，什么也不想，就这样一直被围绕着两人的温柔气息所包容，闭上眼睛直到时间的尽头。哪怕他们之间没有那些性诱惑的部分，也不妨碍他们一起生活。

“……我想，他是我生命的一部分。”

 

闻言，罗曼诺夫只是点了点头。

史蒂夫手里剩下的冰淇淋已经开始融化，红发男人体贴地抓过他的手腕，把淌下来的白色香草味奶油舔掉。到现在才察觉到自己刚才作了一番剖白，史蒂夫看着对方带点情色意味的动作，脸有些红。

 

“上次出任务的时候，在目标的家里发现了这个有趣的玩意。”

两人又重新回到罗曼诺夫的车上。罗曼诺夫从后座里翻出一个做工精巧的东西，是一个装满了红色沙子的沙漏，“我很喜欢，于是我就顺走了。”

史蒂夫无奈地瞥了对方一眼，他接过来，拿在手里仔细打量。沙子的颜色让他马上联想到对方，“这个让我想起像你。”

“你要带回去吗？”男人嘴角含笑，声音有些慵懒的性感，“就像随时能看着我一样。”

“不……我可不想对着这玩意记起你恶劣的脸。”

罗曼诺夫笑着举手投降，他把沙漏从金发男人手里接过来，放回后座。

史蒂夫回头，看着赤色的沙子随着引力往下漏，一条血丝般的细线落在玻璃底座，慢慢积起火红的沙堆。

“等它滴完，我就送你回去。”罗曼诺夫低沉性感的嗓音像是蛛丝一样，慢慢攀上对面这个男人的血管，在悄无声息的情况下把他的心脏缠绕起来，“在这之前，你的时间都属于我。”

车窗外的景色不断飞速略过，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，没有起过任何拒绝的念头。

……他甚至希望，沙子流走得慢一些。

 

**

 

约会的最后一个准则，乘胜追击。

因为你永远不知道会不会有下一次。

 

罗曼诺夫脱掉了对方身上薄薄的棉质T恤。史蒂夫被压倒在柔软的床垫上，男人的双手顺着他完美的腰线往下滑落，轻轻扯开他的皮带，探进被紧身牛仔裤包裹着的挺翘双臀之间。

史蒂夫默许了这件事情的发生。也许是沙漏所拥有的时间太过于短暂，以至于史蒂夫被灼热的亲吻所掌控，仍不住地回忆起那逐渐堆起的血红色。

罗曼诺夫急切地啃咬着史蒂夫的唇，然后是他的下巴，再下来，一路慢慢舔弄到他敏感的颈侧。男人像头野兽一样压在史蒂夫的身上。蛮横的揉捏和温柔的撕咬同时进行着，他的动作像是释放出柔软又坚实的丝线，巨大的网把史蒂夫紧紧缠绕其中。

身体最脆弱的部分被温热的口腔所包裹。红发男人用高超的技巧吞吐舔舐着逐渐发硬的性器，连续的水渍声让史蒂夫的感官被放大了数倍。起了润滑作用的唾液此刻就像蜘蛛的毒液一样，让史蒂夫的大腿肌肉不住收缩，随着身上那人的动作而颤抖。

史蒂夫甚至有些忘记了羞耻，无意识地挺动起腰身，让自己硬得发疼的部分更深入地戳进红发男人的喉咙。

他能够清晰地感觉到对方温热宽大的手掌是如何抚过他身体的每一个部分。当指尖探进身体内部的时候，史蒂夫忍不住呜咽出声。从未接受过外物入侵的柔软肠道绞紧了对方的手指。

“放轻松，史蒂夫。”罗曼诺夫咬着他的耳垂，在他耳边温柔地低语。

史蒂夫顺从地张开双腿，环住对方结实的腰身，毫无保留地接受对方入侵。直到那里变得相对柔软，罗曼诺夫才将手指抽出来，换上同样已经硬得发疼的部位。

隔着一层薄薄的橡胶薄膜，史蒂夫似乎仍然能够感觉到上面的青筋摩擦过柔软的肠壁。第一次被迫接受成年男子尺寸傲人的阴茎，让史蒂夫忍不住低声痛呼——那种疼痛跟平常任务中的不一样，像一把斧头直直劈在身体内部，从内侧把他撕裂开来。

罗曼诺夫耐心地等待身下男人适应，直到对方给了他一个“可以了”的眼神，他才慢慢地挺动起腰部，感受着史蒂夫灼热紧窒的内部。

“看着我，史蒂夫。”男人亲吻着对方被汗水打湿的金色刘海，“现在拥抱着你的人，是我。”

体内的敏感处被反复顶弄，男人的动作算得上温柔，却又带着不可反抗的霸道。史蒂夫几乎发出连自己都不相信的甜腻呻吟。他当然知道身上的男人是谁——只有罗曼诺夫会拥有这样矛盾又令他为之吸引的魅力。

拥有剧毒的黑色蜘蛛将触角刺进猎物的体内，将魅惑的毒液随着对方体内的循环系统散布到机体各处的神经接头处，并在那里沉淀下来，融为一体。那毒液随着血管内的血液流动到身体各处，史蒂夫整个人都被填满了一般。仿佛是最致命的诱因，史蒂夫被这以红发男人命名的毒素所麻痹，已经无法思考任何事情。

对方的动作越来越强悍，史蒂夫默许了。直到他的背部和柔软的床垫紧紧贴合在一起，几乎要让他整个人被嵌进去。

 

就让众人所仰望的美国队长放纵那么一次吧。

他闭上了眼睛。

 

……

 

史蒂夫坐起身来，看着红色的小沙堆静止在玻璃球体的底部，有些出神。魔法的钟声已经敲响，他必须要回去了。

从头到尾，虽然身体紧紧相连，但两人都没有说过一句越过雷池的话。史蒂夫没有。罗曼诺夫也没有。他们几乎是沉默着喘息，感受那灼热的气氛，却没有开口说过半句“我喜欢你”。

罗曼诺夫赤裸着身体斜靠在床上，就像是已经饱腹的猛兽收起了所有的攻击力，他懒懒地看着金发男人套上衣物，“我送你回去。”

史蒂夫凑过头去，亲了对方性感的唇，“不用了。”

 

象征着告别，这是他们的第四个吻。

也许也是最后一个。

 

**

 

史蒂夫抽出钥匙，打开自己家的门。门后一片黑暗，没有开灯，但史蒂夫知道巴基就在屋子里面。

果不其然，史蒂夫刚转过客厅，就看到了他。

 

“你选择了那个家伙？”冬兵的语气很平静。

他走过来，伸手撩起史蒂夫的T恤。冰冷的金属手指摸过史蒂夫胸膛结实的肌肉，停留在上头明显的吻痕上面。史蒂夫的嘴唇还残留着情欲的气息，看起来比平常更加红润。他一眼就知道了。冬兵的指尖划过那些深浅不一的淤痕，最后只是把史蒂夫的衣服放了下来。

出乎他的意料，史蒂夫给了他一个和想象中不一样的答案，“……我没有‘选择’他。”

史蒂夫把钥匙放在桌子上，直直看进冬兵的眼睛里面，“罗曼诺夫依然是我信任的伙伴。”

仅此而已。

“那我呢？”冬兵靠上前去，平视着那个他全身心信任着的金发男人。

史蒂夫似乎想到了什么好玩的事情。他轻轻笑了，露出洁白的牙齿，“美国队长正忙着拯救世界。”

 

史蒂夫走前几步，拉开冰箱门，从里面取出食材，开始准备晚饭。他的肚子快要饿坏了，刚才那一场激烈的运动消耗了他全部的体力。冬兵定定看着史蒂夫的背影，拿不准对方的意思。

史蒂夫头也不回，“那么，你要跟着来吗？”

冬兵愣了一下。

西伯利亚雪原之狼的眼神回到了男人的身上，重现了比以往更加锋利的光芒：他终于要离开自己蜷缩窝居的巢穴，孤身来到这个人的身边。

他一步一步地往史蒂夫靠近。仿佛历尽万里之路。

他终于找到了他。

 

**

 

罗曼诺夫坐在他的新办公室里面，手里把玩着那个红色的沙漏。

他说了谎。

其实这个并不是他从所谓的目标家里顺来的东西：当年他一眼就喜欢上了这个玩意儿。就像他在母舰上，第一眼就被穿着简单格子衬衣的史蒂夫所吸引一样。有些事情，难以解释。他还记得当时自己若无其事地开着寇森的玩笑，实际上，他太理解寇森的心情了。

很多年前，冬兵说，你能够在我底下过十招，我就把这个东西给你。

然后他赢了。虽然最后还是被冬兵打倒，但是他挡下了对方毫不留情的攻击。红发少年得到了自己想要的东西。

其实那天罗曼诺夫是有打算把这个东西送给史蒂夫的。物归原主，他这样想着。他甚至想坦白告诉史蒂夫这个东西的来历。他想告诉对方，说不定，对方被他身上所吸引的部分，全部来自于那个寒冷国度里，冬兵所教给他的一切。

最后他还是忍住了。

他相信史蒂夫并不是因为那个原因才会迷上自己。因为他每次都能第一时间认出罗曼诺夫来，不是吗？

“你在玩什么？”坐在隔壁的女特工盯着罗曼诺夫手里的东西，伸手就要来拿。

罗曼诺夫不动声色地把东西放回自己桌面，“别碰。”

“那么宝贝，女朋友送的？”对方好奇地看着罗曼诺夫的脸，期待着想象中的八卦。

罗曼诺夫摇摇头。

“像你这样充满魅力的家伙，就没有伴儿吗？”

罗曼诺夫再次摇了摇头。

“爱是小孩子的事情。”

 

罗曼诺夫看着桌子上沙漏里的最后一颗红色沙子已经滴落到了底部的玻璃球，和其他的混在一起，宣告着所计量时间的停止。他挑了挑眉。然后伸出手，把沙漏倒置——原本静止的血红色沙子马上因为地心吸力滴漏下来。

时间再次走动。

罗曼诺夫笑了：他是一个彻头彻尾的说谎者。

 

红色的，黑色的。他的底牌还没掀起来。

一切仍未结束。

 

【END】

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一点心里话：
> 
> 在《复仇者联盟Ⅳ》之后再看这两人的关系，心情复杂。朋友以上，恋人未满。  
> “三分钟后见”，在命运里擦身而过，再也不见。
> 
> 我希望，Nat最后还是能得到属于自己的幸福。  
> ……漫威影业，做个人吧。


End file.
